Why Can't I?
by vaughnfan
Summary: Whoa! It's an Alias set in Australia! Sydney and Vaughn are complete strangers, but are brought together through the turmoil of their fathers' professions. What happens when Sydney goes missing? My first fanfic, so tell me your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don'town Alias

* * *

The footsteps were starting to get louder and louder. Sydney peeked around the desk, trying to determine whether they were heading in her direction. Luck was on her side as she heard a door slam further down the hallway. 

Heart pounding a million beats a minute; she crawled to the far side of the room where the moon was casting dark shadows. Bookshelves lined the walls, stuffed with thousands and thousands of books. And her task was to find one.

"_Great,"_ Sydney thought. _"I have more chances of finding a needle in a haystack."_

With her new found sense of negativity, she stood and automatically cringed, as her knees cracked in protest at the sudden movement. The sound reverberated off the walls, making the simple joint protest sound more like that of a gun shot. Sydney held her breath, expecting her cover to be blown. Silence surrounded her, and she breathed in relief. Still determined however, she tiptoed over to the spiral staircase and started to climb, being careful to skip the sixth step (a culprit to squeaking).

Upon nearing the top, Sydney paused, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a small maglite and raced to the nearest row of books to start her search.

"Sydney!"

A booming voice and the flicking-on of the overhead light stopped her in her tracks.

"What in God's name are you doing in my library?"

Sydney whirled around, whipping her hands into her back pockets, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Dad, I just wanted-"

"You just wanted what Sydney?"

"I just wanted to get mum's-"

"Get down from there now!"

"But-"

"No 'but's'. NOW!"

Sydney lowered her eyes, and did a mental eye roll.

"_Great,"_ She thought. _"Just my luck."_

Slowly but purposely she sat down on the staircase railing and slid down. She jumped off at the end and stalked past her dad, avoiding his eyes but still felt the penetrating glare.

Once out of the room, she ran to her room only to find Francie cowering in the corner.

"Syd, I'm sorry. I tried to hold him off. I really did!"

"Hey! Head up! All's good," Sydney said calmly.

She walked over to the corner and offered her hand to her best friend. Francie took it and stood up.

"He just stormed in here wanting to know where you were, and I just... You know me! I can't lie to your dad!" Francie cried, trying her hardest to explain the predicament to her friend.

"Hey? Didn't I say all was good?" Sydney said, a smile forming on her face.

Walking over to her bedroom door, she kicked it close then turned back to face her friend.

"Ta-da!" She whispered, and from behind her back she pulled out a book - the first edition of Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Till nexttime then :) Cheerio! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias :)

* * *

**_Previously on Why Can't I... _:)**

_"Ta-da!" She whispered, and from behind her back she pulled out a book - the first edition of Alice in Wonderland._

* * *

"Sydney Anne Bristow! How did you manage to get **that**?" Francie exclaimed, pointing at the book. 

"You don't underestimate my ability or anything Francie, do you...?" Sydney said jokingly.

She walked over to her desk, plonked herself in the swivel chair and then hugged the book to her chest.

Sydney giggled for a moment and then started explaining herself when she saw Francie's amazed face.

"Well Francie, I now know why shop assistants sell people pants a size too big."

A confused look crossed Francie's face. "What?" She asked. "Why?"

"So that you can tuck a book down them, just when your father comes into the room of course!"

Francie joined in with her friend's laughter, feeling the relief of finding the cherished book wash over her. After all, it was her fault or partially her fault it was taken from Sydney in the first place.

**Flash back to six months ago**

_'...Happy Birthday dear Sydney, Happy Birthday to you!'_

Sydney smiled around at all her friends, before blowing out the thirteen candles on her 'Cheesecake Shop Mud cake' (the best mud cake around?). Next to her she heard Francie tell her to make a wish.

Mentally, she concentrated on what she wanted most. And her thoughts were drawn straight to her father. Quickly, but with all her heart, she made a wish and then slowly pushed a knife to the bottom of the cake.

All of a sudden, the conversations stopped and Sydney's group of mates started wolf whistling, announcing "You touched the bottom of the cake; you have to kiss the closet boy!"

Sydney caught Francie's eye, and together they burst out laughing.

"Off you go Syd, go find Rex!" Francie laughed.

Looks of question were sent around from the group of friends.

"No offence guys, but who's Rex?" One of the girls asked.

"Rex is my thirteenth birthday present. And considering we're at my house and my dad's away, and we all go to the same school – a girl's school – there are no guys here other than Rex," Sydney explained.

"Rex," she called with a whistle.

Around the corner of the house came a blue heeler barrelling towards Sydney.

"This is Rex." Sydney announced, picking the puppy up. "Rex, meet my friends."

'Ohhs', 'ahhs' and cries of laughter now filled the air as everyone crowded around the puppy as it lapped up the attention. Sydney looked over at Francie and smiled. While all of her friends had rushed over to see Rex, Francie had made the most of the diversion and had dived for the cake, and had already started to indulge herself with a huge chunk.

"Typical," Sydney thought, shaking her head.

Later that day after all her mates had left, Francie and Sydney helped Tracey (the housekeeper/nanny) clean up the after-party mess.

"So Syd, how would you rate your 13th birthday hey?" Francie asked.

"Um," Sydney stopped for a moment. "Alright I suppose. I got a new friend!"

She meant Rex, who was now curled up asleep in his basket, dead to the world.

"All that attention must be tiring," Tracey said with a smile.

Sydney turned to her, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much Trace, he's just what I wanted."

"And what you needed as well," said Tracey, returning the affectionate gesture.

"Uh!" Francie interrupted them. "What about me?"

Although Francie was not the one who'd given Rex to Syd, she'd been in on the idea and had given Sydney all the must-have accessories (eg. the basket, leash, bowl etc.) that Rex would need.

"Come here then Francie" and with that, Sydney and Tracey offered there arms and Francie ran over.

"Group hug!" They all screamed, giggling.

"Um... Excuse me. Hello? Sorry, is one of you a Miss S. A. Bristow?"

The three girls broke apart and spun around to find a nervous looking delivery man standing a few metres away.

"Hey! How'd you get here?" Tracey asked, "Who let you in?"

The Bristow house was surrounded by six foot fences and the state-of-the-art security cameras.

"Ah, the gardener let me in. I have a package for a Miss Bristow. Would that be you?" The delivery man's voice trembled with nervousness.

"That would be me." Sydney stepped forward and lifted the box out of the man's hands, grimacing with the weight.

"If you just sign here then..." The man said, holding out a clipboard.

Balancing the box in one arm, Sydney quickly scribbled her name and with that, the delivery man literally ran away.

"What is it Syd?" asked Francie. "Who's it from?"

"One guess." muttered Sydney before plonking the package on the table.

"Your father? Tracey asked. She was answered with a glum nod. "Well at least he remembered your birthday. I'll be right back girls. I'm just going to go have a word with these gardeners, they should know better then to let a delivery person into the house." And with that Tracey turned on her heel and left the two girls alone.

"Tracey's right you know, at least he remembers your birthday." Francie said comfortingly.

"Yeah I know. I just wish he'd given it to me before he left for his trip, or even when he comes home." Sydney blinked back her tears. "Oh well, here goes."

And with that, she tore open the brown paper and string and was left with a few books neatly stacked and tied with a pink satin ribbon. Sydney slid the card out from under the ribbon and read "Happy Birthday Sydney. These were your mother's. She would have wanted you to have these. Dad."

Sydney looked up at Francie with anticipation. Francie was reflecting her excitement.

Eagerly they both untied the bow and Sydney carefully opened the top book. Inside was a personal note from her father to her mother.

"Laura. All my love forever and a day... Jack" Sydney and Francie read out together.

"Gee Syd, that's a side of your father I've NEVER seen," Francie commented.

"Yeah. He loved my mum." Sydney said, pointing out the obvious.

Together, they picked up the books and carried them inside. Tracey met them in the kitchen and was immediately shown the gift.

"I remember these books." Tracey said, lifting up Alice in Wonderland. "Every time your father went away, he would bring back a book like this for your mother. She loved him doing that." Tracey placed the book down on the counter, turned to Sydney and continued to say "Take care of these, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Uh, Tracey?" Francie said hesitantly, "You kinda put the book in some water."

"Sugar!" Tracey cried, quickly lifting the book up and wiping it on her shirt. In an attempt to dry it, she started shaking and fanning it.

"Tracey, don't worry about it. A little water won't do much damage." Sydney took the book off of Tracey and calmingly patted her shoulder. "Don't worry." She then motioned to Francie and together they started climbing the stairs up to Sydney's room.

"So is there anything wrong with the book?" Francie asked Sydney.

Sydney opened the front cover. "No I don't think so... Hang on, what's this?"

She pointed to a pattern of pale grey ink on the title page.

"One, one, i, eight," she read out loud. "Oh! Wait a tick!" Sydney turned the page over. The ink was clearer on the opposite side. "Bill!" Sydney said, looking up at Francie. "That's what it says. Bill!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is there anything else?" Francie questioned her.

"Yeah, it must be a last name too. Bill Vaughn." Sydney said.

"You might want to show this to your father Syd..."

**– end of flashback -**

And that was exactly what had happened. The moment Jack Bristow stepped through the door on return from his trip, Sydney and Francie had pounded him with questions.

"What's this? Who's this? Why's this?" Those questions hadn't really alarmed Jack at all. It was the next question that Sydney had asked that did.

"Who's Bill Vaughn, dad?"

Jack Bristow had realised his mistake when he saw the book.

"Give me those books Sydney. Bring them to me at once!" Jack had demanded, loudly and clearly.

"But dad, you gave-" Sydney had protested.

"No 'but's'! Bring them to me now!"

So following the orders, Sydney and Francie had reluctantly handed over the books. And had never heard a word mentioned about them or seen them again.

Until yesterday, when Tracey, the housekeeper, had commented on the extra books she had to dust in the library. It was this hinting that drew Sydney and Francie to the conclusion and to the decision that the books were being kept safely in the library, and that they needed to go back to the rightful owner - Sydney.

And that is exactly what they did.

**Back to 'now'**

"So Sydney, how are we going to find Bill Vaughn? We have absolutely no idea who he is!" Francie exclaimed.

"There's only one place to start." Syd announced, and with that she pulled an outdated white pages (a phone book) out of her desk draw.

Together, the two girls searched for 'Vaughn, W', after concluding that 'Bill' would be short for 'William'.

"Bingo!" Francie screamed, pointing to the name she had just read. "But Syd, this book is pretty old - they might not live there anymore."

"There's only one way to find out mate." And Sydney picked up the phone and dialled the number that was listed under the name.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so Imay have babbled on a bit too much during the party thing, but hopefully (finger's crossed) I can explain why in the next few chapters. So if you want to see the next few chapters, or if you don't, please tell me! 

Till next time then, Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias****

* * *

**

Previously on Why Can't I?...

_Together, the two girls searched for 'Vaughn, W', after concluding that 'Bill' would be short for 'William'. _

"_Bingo!" Francie screamed, pointing to the name she had just read. "But Syd, this book is pretty old - they might not live there anymore."_

"_There's only one way to find out mate." And Sydney picked up the phone and dialled the number that was listed under to the name._

* * *

"Hello?" On the third ring a gruff voice greeted Sydney on the other end of the line.

"Uh, hello? I was wondering if there was a 'Bill Vaughn' there..."

"Who the hell is this? What sick kind of joke are you pulling?"

"I just want to speak to him, 'cause I think he may have known my mum!"

Sydney looked over at Francie, and shot her an exasperated glance. She pointed to the phone and then rolled her eyes, silently telling her friend that the person she was talking to was a complete and utter loser.

Francie shrugged her shoulders, as if she was saying, 'what can ya do,' and scooted over next to Sydney in an attempt to listen to the conversation.

The long uncomfortable pause of silence on the phone was broken by a sigh from the stranger on the other end.

"Sure..! He may have known your mum. But known being past tense!

"What do you mean? Did you know my mum?"

"I don't even know who this is? And who the hell is your mum?

"Oh, sorry! I'm Sydney. Who's this?"

"Michael... Vaughn."

"Oh! So is Bill your dad?"

"Was my dad. He's dead now. He died a few years ago. Why would he know your mum?"

"I don't really know, that's the problem. I've got a book of mum's and it has your dad's name in it. But we only found the name after we accidentally wet the page. It was written in like, invisible ink or something!"

"We? Who's we?"

"Whoops. Francie and I. Francie's my friend. Say 'hi' Francie!"

"Hi," Francie said sheepishly.

"Um, hi..." Michael said, replying to Francie's greeting. "But why is my dad's name inside that book?"

"That's why I phoned. To find out why."

From downstairs, Sydney heard the doorbell ring. Francie's parents had come to pick her up. Syd gave her friend a quick hug, and Francie let herself out of the room, only turning back to signal to Sydney to call her. Sydney nodded in reply.

"Francie's going now," Sydney said into the phone. "She says bye."

"Oh, ok then. Bye back... So back to the book, what's with that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Why don't you just ask your mum?"

"Because she's not here."

"Oh, are your parents divorced?"

"No! I would ask her but I can't. She's dead."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason. I just don't know anyone else who has lost a parent around my age. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"I turn fifteen next month."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. So, what did your dad do? I want to know how mum knew him."

"He was a uh, an agent in the ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service)."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he died in action."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. That was eight years ago. How about your mum?"

"Mum was an English professor. She died in a car crash seven years ago. You see, my dad gave me some old books of hers for my birthday, and I accidentally found some stuff written in them. And I don't think my dad meant for me to find this stuff, and now I really want to find out what it is."

"I gotcha. Is there anything else written in there other than my dad's name?"

"Uh, I haven't actually checked. There might be though!"

"Ok, I'm not sure about you, but this is kinda strange."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you want to find out if there is anything else written in there?"

"That's a good question..."

"So?"

"I just don't understand how my mum and your dad would have known each other. I mean, mum was a teacher and your dad was an agent... "

"I with you on that. But there's only one way to find out how they knew each other."

"I suppose."

"Hey? Do you want to meet and find out?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"We can find out why my dad's name is in there."

"Alrightio... I hope you don't mind, but I looked up your dad's name in the white pages and it was in there. It's kinda an outdated version but is your address still the same?"

Sydney read out the address listed in the book.

"Yep, that's right. Do you live near?" Vaughn asked in reply.

"Kinda," Sydney said, "About ten or fifteen minutes walk I think. I live on the other side of the park."

"That's good then. We'll meet in the park. How's the dog pen?"

"What! Why the park?"

"I have never met you before, so you may be an axe-murderer or something trying to scope out my house..." Michael answered with a laugh.

"Plus, how did you find the names in the book? Didn't you say it got wet?"

" Yeah, the book accidentally got wet."

"Sure sure... But it might get a little bit difficult if we worked indoors with water. So why not the park?" Micheal responded with a smirk in his voice.

"Fine. And it was an accident!"

"Alright, if you say so. So tomorrow, can you meet at the dog pen?"

"I suppose. What time?"

"Midday? How will I know that you're Sydney?"

"You'll know. I'll be carrying a book."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"For sure. We'll find out the reason."

"Yep. Oh! Wait a sec! What book is it in?"

"Alice in Wonderland, first edition."

"That spoils it! I was thinking it would be in Lord of the Rings or something more masculine like that. But Alice in Wonderland! That like, puts my dad's name to shame!"

"Come on! Alice in Wonderland is a great story. And, my mum was an English teacher." Sydney smiled. "But anyways, I'll see ya tomorrow Michael."

"Ok, hoo-roo."

And with that, they both hung up.

Quick as a whistle, Sydney phoned Francie, and filled her in on the conversation.

"Ok Sydney, what if he's an axe murderer?" Francie asked her friend, wondering about her mate's safety.

"I don't think he is... But that's why we're meeting in the park – where there are tons of people." Sydney slowly said. "But I'll tell you tomorrow if he is!"

"Well have fun then, talk later?" Francie said.

"For sure! Love ya."

Sydney returned the phone back to its hook, and jumped into her bed. Tomorrow she was going to meet Michael Vaughn. Tomorrow she was going to find out about the books. Tomorrow she was going to find out about her mum without her dad knowing.

And with that, Sydney smiled, snuggled downinto her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: With Bill Vaughn's job, I didn't really think that one through. I was just going to say he was CIA, but then I realised, duh, this is set in Australia and I don't think Australia's version of CIA is called CIA. So I panicked just a tad, but then I found out that there is an ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service) and that's why Bill Vaughn works there. :)

Feel free to review though and let me know your thoughts.

Till next time, Cheerio


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.

* * *

_Previously on Why Can't I?_

_ Sydney returned the phone back to its hook, and jumped into her bed. Tomorrow she was going to meet Michael Vaughn. Tomorrow she was going to find out about the books. Tomorrow she was going to find out about her mum without her dad knowing. A__nd with that, Sydney snuggled into her bed and drifted off to sleep._

_

* * *

"Sydney! Time to get up!" Tracey (the housekeeper/nanny) knocked and opened the ajar door that led to Sydney's room. "Oh no, not again."_

Tracey walked over to the neatly made bed and unpinned the handwritten note that was attached to the pillow.

"Trace – out for a run. Be back soon. I've got my mobile. –Syd," Tracey read aloud. "I suppose I should get breakie ready for her then. She'll need it."

Twenty minutes later, Tracey placed a plate of hot stacked pancakes and a fruit platter on the table.

"I'm home!"

The front door slammed and Sydney appeared in the kitchen.

"Smells good Tracey. You did this for me? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Sydney tore a pancake in half and shoved some in her mouth. "It's good."

"Sit down at the table when you eat Sydney. And I have a question for you – why is it that you always seem to turn up just when I place food on the table?" Tracey pulled a tea towel from the rack and gave the counter top one final wipe down.

Sydney swallowed her mouthful before answering. "It might have something to do with the text I got when I was running – 'Pancakes and fruit going cheap, head to Bristow Residence'. Yum! These really are good Trace, but do you know what they need?"

"Yes I do, and I don't know how a skinny little thing like you stays so skinny with what you eat. I'll get your speciality pancake toppings if you tell me your secret." Tracey walked to the pantry and the freezer.

"Deal." Sydney said smiling, shoving another piece of pancake into her mouth. "But you don't need to know the secret Trace; I love you just the way you are."

"Oh, you go straight for the heart strings don't you Syd. I think you've seen and read Bridget Jones one too many times. And if only my husband would say that to me, I wouldn't have to worry about my weight." Tracey threw a sarcastic look in Sydney's direction.

"But Tracey, you don't have a husband anymore. You got divorced years ago." Sydney said, suddenly very confused.

"I know dearie, and perhaps that is why I'm worried." Tracey chuckled. "About this secret Syd..."

"You ready for this Tracey? You might want to sit down."

Tracey placed the nutella and ice-cream on the table and sat in the chair next to her. "Alright chick-a-dee, spill!"

"Brace yourself," Sydney started spooning the chocolate spread and ice-cream onto her pancakes. "The secret is to exercise."

"No! I would never have thought!" Tracey pretended to look shock.

"Yes, and you can go for long runs, and have lots of fun." Sydney picked up a knife and fork, and began to eat her smothered pancake.

"That doesn't sound like fun to me, that sounds like torture. But would that be the reason why you've ran twice in, let's say, fifteen hours? Come on Sydney, what's on your mind." Tracey placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"Um. I don't know." Sydney lowered her eating utensils. "I don't know whether I should say or not."

"Come on honey, tell me. It's Tracey; you've told me everything on your mind for the last seven years. Why not now? Spill."

"Please don't get angry, but it has to do with the book." Sydney bit her lip, and watched Tracey take a deep breath.

"And," prompted Tracey.

"Well, there was this name on the inside, so Francie and I looked up the phone book and we found out there was someone with that name in there. Only problem was, was that the phone book was outdated by years and the person has died. But I spoke to the son, who became interested, and now we are supposed to be meeting in about four hours." Sydney avoided Tracey's eyes, unsure of how she would react.

"That took a lot of initiative Sydney. But I'm not sure if I'm ok with you meeting someone who you've never met before and have absolutely no idea about. I don't like the idea of you going in blind. For all you know, he may be an axe-murderer."

Sydney began laughing. "Did you know that he said the very same thing to me? He said that for all he knows, I might be an axe-murderer!"

"Well, he's a very smart boy then." Tracey picked a grape from the fruit platter and ate it.

"I'm kinda nervous about it too Tracey. I mean, we're meeting in the park, in broad daylight, but what happens if, I don't know, something bad happens?" Sydney cracked her fingers.

"I think that you should take Rex along, and set him on anyone comes near you. And I also think that you should take your mobile and have me on speed dial so you can call me and tell me all that you find out. Ok?" Tracey stole a look at thechocolate and now melted ice-cream pancakes.

"Sounds like a plan. Would you like some? Sydney offered her plate to Tracey.

"No it's alright darl. Thanks though."

A few hours later, Sydney walked out the door with Rex on a leash by her side and the book firmly in her grasp.

"If anything goes wrong or if you want me to come get you Sydney, I'm only a phone call away. Remember that and be safe." Tracey watched Sydney turn and wave, and then retreated back into the house.

Upon reaching the corner of herroad, Sydney placed her ipod earphones in her ears and started listening to some tunes.

Not only was she now unaware of the noises around her, she was unaware of someone following behind her. Trying to look inconspicuous to people passing by, the person kept their distance from Sydney, but kept the book and the girl in their linesight...

* * *

A/N: Wow. I didn't realise that I hadn't updated in a long time. Whoopsy-daisies. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and please tell me your thoughts on it. If you have any questions about the story, just ask me and I'm more than happy to answer. But until next time, cheerio!

Next time: Vaughn's side of the story


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them :o)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias

* * *

"Michael! Upsy-daisies! C'mon! Up and at 'em!" Mrs Vaughn wandered into her son's dark room and pulled open the heavy curtains. 

"Mum! No! It's too bright!" Michael pulled his bed covers over his head.

"C'mon sweetie. It's time to get up. It's almost ten o'clock." Mrs Vaughn said, walking over to the bed and attempting to coax her son out.

"NO! ... Wait a second, what's the time?" Michael's head appeared from under the covers.

"It's five to eleven. I've made you brekkie, so up you hop." Seizing the moment, Mrs Vaughn yanked the doona and sheets off of Michael's bed, grinning at her son.

"Mum! That was cheap! But I'll take you up on the offer of breakfast." He slid off his bed and stiffly walked to the door.

"How's the knee this mornin'?" Mrs Vaughn asked, noticing the grimace on her son's face.

"It'll be fine. Stop stalling me mum, I want my breakfast!"

"I better start making something then..." Mrs Vaughn smiled.

"What are you talking about ma? I thought you said... Mum...?" Michael paused for a moment and sniffed the air for any cooked breakfastaromas. "No way! You lied!"

Mrs Vaughn shrugged her shoulders and began to walk out of the room. "I needed some kind of incentive for you to get out of bed. And it seems that these days food is the only one that works. Besides, I need a man's helping hand."

"Well just because you're my mum..." And Michael followed his mum into the kitchen.

---

"Mum, this is pretty good. Just like the person who made it, hey?" Michael winked at his mother and took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Is that because you did?" Mrs Vaughn smiled. "So, my boy, what do you plan to do today?"

"Um... Well I was going to take the dog to the park." Vaughn avoided his mother's eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" Mrs Vaughn looked closely at the son. "C'mon boy."

"Well, it's just he's been looking a bit chubby these days, so I thought..."

"Ahem? You expect me to believe that? Especially after yesterday's appointment with the physio? You heard him just as well as I did. No excessive walking!" Mrs Vaughn crossed her arms and placed them on the table.

"But I really want to go!" Vaughn pleaded.

"I never expected to hear that again! It's like, déjà vu! I used to hear that all the time when you were knee high to a grasshopper. And now! What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothin'..." Michael shifted in his seat.

"Alright, who's the girl? This is about a girl, isn't it?" Mrs Vaughn smiled, and nodded knowingly.

"Kind of." Michael said, biting his lip.

"Kind of? Well I'd hate for the lucky girl to hear you say that! How can you kind of see a girl?"

"Well, you pinky promise you won't yell and scream and pull out your hair like a crazy mother?" He extended his little finger.

"Are you insinuating that my usual reaction is crazy? And that I'm a crazy mother? Shame on you boy!" Mrs Vaughn shook her son's pinky with her own.

"I'm just telling you like it is ma." The grin on Michael's face widened.

"Hmph." Mrs Vaughn sent Michael a menacing glare. "So, about this girl...?"

"Ok, so you've promised that-"

"-that I won't go crazy. Yes, I've got it, uh-huh. Now continue."

"Alright." Michael took a deep breath and spilled his secret to his mum.

"So I got this phone call – out of the blue- and it was this girl. She said her name was Sydney and she wanted to talk to William Vaughn. I thought it was a prank call, or one of those annoying telemarketer's so I told to her to just give it up. But she insisted that she genuinely wanted to talk to dad. And so I told her he was dead, and she seemed quite upset. Then I asked her what was up and she told me about this book she had been given. It had been her mother's and she received it for her birthday and dad's name – my dad's name – had appeared in it for some mysterious reason. So that's why she wanted to talk to him." Michael looked up at his mother, fully expecting her to be angry.

"Has her ownmother passed away?" She asked.

"Yes. Her mother died seven years ago. She's like me – she lost a parent when she was young."

"Hey boy? No offence or anything, but to me this sounds just a little fishy. Doesn't it? You said yourself that you thought it was a prank. I mean, come on – you're dad used to be in Intelligence. He was a spy and now his name is in a book that this girl has? Michael, I'm not sure whether I like this..." Mrs Vaughn reached a hand to her hair and smoothed her fringe.

"Mum, you promised, leave your hair alone. Hands down." Michael reached over and pulled his mum's hands away. "I know it sounds iffy. But what happens if it is true? There's going to be a girl there waiting for me in a matter of an hour or so, and she's waiting for some answers. She sounded so genuine on the phone, and she's only thirteen! It would break her heart! It would break mine if it was me."

"I understand Michael. You feel as though you can connect with her because she's in the same boat. I get that, I really do sweetie. But I also know that because of what your father did, we need to be careful with our judgement of what sounds real and what doesn't. You know just as well as I do that your father would've made enemies. And what happens if this is one of them, and they want to settle the score because of something that your dad did? If something happens to you... you're all I've got!" Mrs Vaughn stood up and walked over to her son.

"I know..." Michael hung his head.

"I know you do, and I know you don't want to let this girl down either. Do you know the phone number of 'Sydney'?"

"Not by heart, but it would be in the phone's call memory. Do you want me to call her back?"

"No, it's alright honey. If you could just get the number for me, I'll call her up and suss it out. If it's all good, it'll be fine. And if it's not – let's not think about it right now." Mrs Vaughn patted her son's head and then began to clear the breakfast table. "It's not that I don't trust you - because I do! It's just the other people I don't trust."

"I know I know... But if it's ok, I'm still allowed to go, right?" Michael looked at his mum hopefully.

"I'll have to see, mate. 'Cause not only do you have a busted knee – but you have a busted knee that shouldn't be walked on. Understood?"

"Yes mum." Michael mumbled, slumping back down into his chair.

"So, the number?"

"Yes mum." Vaughn stood and hobbled out of the room to retrieve the phone and number.

A few moments later, Michael returned and handed the phone to his mum.

"It's ringing."

"Oh, argh!" Mrs Vaughn ripped the washing up gloves from her hands and dried her fingers quickly with a tea towel before taking the phone.

"Good morning, Bristow residence! Tracey here." Tracey's cheerful voice greeted Mrs Vaughn.

"Um, hi. I know this might sound strange, but I'm phoning about a matter concerning my son." Mrs Vaughn looked over at Vaughn who had settled himself on the kitchen bench, all ears to his mum's side of the conversation.

"A matter concerning your son? What has happened?" Tracey asked, full of concern.

"Well, Michael – my son, received a phone call yesterday from Sydney and I was just calling to 'check it out'."

"Oh yes, Sydney told me about that this morning. She left about twenty minutes ago with her puppy Rex."

"Really? Oh, ok. Well I was just phoning to check that it wasn't a hoax, that's all."

"Oh no!" Tracey laughed. "Sydney is 100 percenttrue and I guarantee that she'll be there in a few minutes. It's about a half hour walk from our house so she'll be there soon."

"Well ok then, I guess that's that then. Thank you!" Mrs Vaughn caught Michael's eye and winked at him.

"That's alright. Cheerio!"

Mrs Vaughn hung up and smiled at Michael. "Mate, it's your lucky day. We better head off, because Sydney is going to be at the park in about ten minutes or so I was told."

"We?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we... You didn't think that I'd let you walk to the park by yourself did you? You're knee!"

"Yeah... but Mum! You said you'd let me go!" Michael pouted.

"No, not the famous Vaughn pout – I'm a sucker for it! Aw, you got me! Ok then, how about I drive you, and I'll wait in the car. At least then you won't have me tagging along, and I'll have piece of mind that you aren't stuffing up your leg." Mrs Vaughn chuckled at her son.

"It's a deal. C'mon then mum! Let's go." Michael jumped off the bench and headed for the door.

* * *

A/N: So I've updated. That's a good thing right...? Feel free to tell me what you thought of the latest chapter, and any ideas you have in general on this story. I seriously love reading each and every review! Thanks to everyone! 

**Next time: Sydney and Vaughn meet, but what happens?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed**: hay2thelee, Lil Aussie Alias Chick, 28dOOMDoom28, funkiemunkeygurl, miss jasadin, dandan, Lily, vaughnloveralwaysandforever, Josie, Scary-Girly, andrea kamille and specialfrog.** Youare awesome!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias :)

* * *

_**Previously on Why Can't I...**_

_Mrs Vaughn hung up and smiled at Michael. "Mate, it's your lucky day. We better head off, because Sydney is going to be at the park in about ten minutes or so I was told."_

_"We?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, we... You didn't think that I'd let you walk to the park by yourself did you? You're knee!"_

_"Yeah... but Mum! You said you'd let me go!" Michael pouted._

_"No, not the famous Vaughn pout – I'm a sucker for it! Aw, you got me! Ok then, how about I drive you, and I'll wait in the car. At least then you won't have me tagging along, and I'll have piece of mind that you aren't stuffing up your leg." Mrs Vaughn chuckled at her son._

_"It's a deal. C'mon then mum! Let's go." Michael jumped off the bench and headed for the door._

* * *

"Stop mum! Stop." Michael reached for the door handle and pushed open the door as soon as the car stopped moving. 

"Oi! Wait mate!" Mrs Vaughn reached over and pressed a kiss into his head.

"Aw, mum!" Michael said, fixing his hair into place.

Mrs Vaughn laughed into her hand. "It's just to let you know I care."

Michael sent a death stare her way and bundled himself out of the car. He paused for a moment when he spied a girl juggling an oversized book in one hand and a lead attached to a playful looking pup in the other. Drawing a deep breath, Michael hobbled his way over to the girl.

"Hi…" he said, "I'm Michael."

The girl looked up, and pulled the earphones of her iPod out of her ears. "Sydney, hi!"

Michael looked away, unsure of what to do or say and caught sight of a figure in the distance that seemed to be intently watching them. "Is that your dad?"

Sydney turned around and spied the person that Michael was talking about. "No."

"Brother?" Michael asked. The figure wore a long coat and a baseball cap pulled low over his face, making Michael's chances of identifying the age quite difficult.

"No, afraid not. I'm an only child," Sydney said, still staring at the figure who seemed fixated on them. "Do you know them?"

"Uh no, I thought you did."

"Not at all," she said, becoming uneasy. "He's kinda freaking me out."

'I know. Do you think it's necessary to wear that coat? I mean, it's summer and 35 degrees!"

"Yeah, he looks a bit out of place."

Vaughn shifted his weight on his feet, and looked back at where his mum was waiting. He saw his mum climbing out of the car and instead of feeling angry at her for breaking their promise, a wave of relief flooded him. "That's my mum up there," he said pointing her out to Sydney.

"Really?" Sydney asked. She wavedand laughed when she got a wild wave in return. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is. She had it tough after dad died. But she seems happy enough now." Michael said, smiling proudlyat his ma.

"That's good then." Sydney looked over her shoulder again to check on the 'scary' figure and was alarmed when she saw that he had moved closer to them. "Crap! The guy's on the move."

"Oh gosh!"

Sydney shuddered. "At least you came with someone," she said indicating to his mum. "I have to walk home by myself."

"Good point." Vaughn said. "You have your dog though."

"A dog?" Sydney asked in amazement. "You call this a dog? He's a puppy! The onlyharm he does is licking. He would lick someone to death if he could!"

"Well that's not very helpful, is it?"

"Not particularly."

"Um, not to alarm you anymore, but he's coming even closer." Vaughn said, looking past Sydney.

"What do we do?"

"Um, well myma's just over there." Vaughn suggested. "On the count of three we go over to her?"

"How about on the count of one." Sydney said, becoming increasingly worried.

"Deal." Vaughn shook his head emphatically in agreement.

"ONE!" They both said, causing each other to laugh at the unplanned synchronisation of their panic. Calmly, they turned their backs on the figure and began walking over to Mrs Vaughn.

"Sydney!"

Sydney stopped and turned around at the sound of her name. "How does he know my name?"

Michael grabbed her arm, encouraging her to keep on moving. "I'm not sure whether I trust this guy Sydney. Let's just keep walking."

"But he knows my name!" Sydney said, walking sideways in order to keep sight of the figure and to keep up with Michael.

"He might have just overheard us talking. There has to be some kind of explanation." Michael wisely said.

"I suppose……" Sydney said, turning her back once again on the stranger.

"Sydney. Sydney Bristow!"

Sydney stopped full stop and grabbed hold of Michael's hand. "You can't explain that. We didn't even mention my last name. He knows me somehow."

"I can't explain that. Hey, how about we just get to mum and then we can talk to him." Vaughn held tight to her hand and pulled Sydney into a jog with him. "Don't turn around if he calls out again except when we get there."

"Ok." Sydney said, breathing in sharp breaths.

"Sydney! Stop! I'm friend's with your parents. With your mum and dad." The stranger called out.

Sydney and Vaughn kept their focused their attention on reaching Mrs Vaughn, and ignored the stranger's plea for them to stop.

"Mum! Ma!" Vaughn called.

Mrs Vaughn looked up and was alarmed at the sight of her panic stricken son. "What's up my boy?"

"Don't look up or anything, but there's a man over there who's following us and calling out toSydney." Vaughn explained, catching his breath back.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Vaughn asked, seemingly distressed. "Do you know him at all Sydney?"

"No!" Sydney said, turning back around to look at the strange man. "But he said that he knows my parents."

"Your parents? I thought that Michael said your mother had died?" Mrs Vaughn said, placing a hand on Sydney's shoulder in an attempt to calm the girl.

"She did." Sydney whispered.

A reassuring squeeze of her hand made her realise that she was still clutching tightly at Michael's, and she gratefully looked up at him and then back to his mum.

"What do I do?" she asked...

* * *

A/N: Thanks heaps to everyone who's reviewed. Seriously, I can't stress how good it is when someone writes and tells you that they like what you're doing. It's awesome - thanks heaps. In saying that, feel free to tell me your thoughts on the story(lol) and yourthoughts on who you think the stranger might be. I hope you liked the latest chapter - I know it's not much, but there's something that I have up my sleeve that'll be revealed within the next few chapters...So watch this space:) 

**Next time: Uh Oh! Who's the stranger...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Thanksfor all the feedback! **

**dandan:** Cheers mate - you're a champ!

**28dOOMDoom28:** Hey! Thanks for that! And can you believe it? I've updated and it's only been 11 days... lol

**vaughnloveralwaysandforever**: Thanks for the kind words mate!

**Cipher Text:** Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias... 

A/N: Oh, and this chapter is a bit different... If you don't understand, just read on :o)_

* * *

_

**- - - Six years later - - -**

"This is Boy Scout, do you copy?"

"Yes, Home base does copy."

Vaughn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and continued to flick through the large thick encyclopedia lying on the table. "Boy Scout is prepared, shouldhe proceed?"

"Cameras are ready. Proceed."

"Going radio silent to avoid interference." Vaughn discreetly fiddled with his ear , flicking the 'off'switch of a lodged contraption.

He reached intothe backpack beside his chair and pulled out what-looked-like a normal pen and a notepad. Inconspicuously, he pressed the clicker on the pen and sent a series of tiny projectile cameras to the surrounding walls, unbeknown to the other people in the library.

Flipping through the blank notepad, he reached the 47th age and saw the images of the newly surveyed hallways. Upon seeing them deserted ofworkers, Vaughn closed theencyclopedia on the desk in front of him and picked up his gear, preparing to return the book to the bookshelf that conveniently satnext to the library computer.

"Can I take that for you?"

Vaughn froze when a voice interrupted him. He looked up and saw a lady with greying hair andsmiled at her. "Thanks. That would be great actually."

"Did you get what you needed?" the lady asked, putting on her glasses in order to try andread the notebook that Vaughn held.

He tilted the notebook away and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. There's a little bit more to do but you know, there's always time."

"Uh-huh," the lady said, taking the book from Vaughn and heading for the shelves.

Reaching into his bag again, Vaughn pulled out a minute black object, and crept over to the library central computer system. Disguising his real actions, Vaughn pretended to drop his pen, sticking the black piece on the modem in the process.

Standing upright, Vaughn reached for his ear again and spoke into his shoulder. "This is Boy Scout checking in. Cameras and bugs are hot and ready to go," he said, "are we transmitting?"

"Yes, good job Boy Scout. C'mon home."

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Vaughn walked to the exit, glancing over his shoulder at the other areas in the library. He paused only to stop and listen to a story being read to a group of toddlers in the children's section.

The young woman read animatedly and gestured wildly with enthusiasm, encouraging the kids to become involved in the story.

"What should she do?" she asked, "what should she do?"

Vaughn was instantly catapulted into the past, to when he'd played a part when someone had asked him a similar question, "What do I do?"

Not a day had gone by that he hadn't regretted the outcome of that day.

_**- - - Six years ago - - -**_

"_What do I do? _

"_Are you sure you don't know him Sydney?" Mrs Vaughn had asked._

_  
"I'm positively positive I don't know him," Sydney had said, clutching ever so tightly to Vaughn's hand and inching slightly closer to him and his mother._

"_Sydney!" the stranger had called again, approaching them and removing his akubra hat, revealing a balding head of short spiky grey hair. "It's ok, your father sent me."_

"_Daddy sent you?" Sydney had asked him, dropping Vaughn's hand in the process. "What's happened?"_

"_Nothing to worry about Sydney. He called Tracey to tell you that he's going to be home a little bit later from his business trip, and he sent us to pick you up and take you home after he couldn't get through."_

_"Us? Where's Tracey?" Sydney had asked._

_"She's waiting in the car for you," the man continued to say._

"_But I walked here," Sydney had told him, finding a flaw in the man's explanation. "And Rex needs the exercise."_

"_There's no rush to go back, we can let him run around here a little more." The man reached down to pat the puppy and jumped back when the puppy growled at him._

_Vaughn bent down to settle the dog and involuntarily shivered under the stare of the man. "It's alright mate," he whispered, patting the animal._

"_Oh," the man began as if he'd just remembered, "my name is Arvin Sloane. I work with your father, Sydney."_

_Still busying himself with the dog, Vaughn had avoided shaking the man's hand but noticed that his mother shuddered and recoiled from the man's touch._

"_But," Sydney had paused for a moment, biting her lip. "Dad would've called me if that was the case."_

"_Ah, but he did. He said he got your voicemail saying the phone was out of range," the man explained. _

_Sydney had reached into her back pocket and pulled out her mobile. Sure enough, there were no bars of reception._

_Doubting the man, Vaughn had stood and checked his own phone and instantly become even more protective of Sydney, laying a hand on her shoulder as if to remind her that he was still there…_

Vaughn trembled at the memory, and reminded himself of the vow he'd made – to give the man justice and to give justice to the man who he'd later found out had killed hundreds of innocent people, had killed his father, had killed Sydney's mother and, had most likely killed Sydney as well.

Seeing that the children had nowcome up with a satisfiableresolution for the character in the book thatthe library worker was reading, Vaughn drew a deep breath and slowly walked from the building...

* * *

A/N: It's different! I felt kinda inspired since I'm now on school holidays (WOOT! btw, Happy Easter!) and so I wrote an update. I hope it's explanatory enough, but if it's not - not to worry - because within the next few updates it'll hopefully pan out ok... fingers crossed.

Anyway, if you liked or didn't like, or if you need me to expand on anything, just let me know. Thanks for reading though, and till next time, Cheerio!

_**Next Chapter: What really happened that day at the park...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias...

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.

* * *

**_Previously on 'Why Can't I'_**

_Standing upright, Vaughn reached for his ear again and spoke into his shoulder. "This is Boy Scout checking in. Cameras and bugs are hot and ready to go," he said, "are we transmitting?"_

_"Yes, good job Boy Scout. C'mon home."_

_---_

_Doubting the man, Vaughn had stood and checked his own phone and instantly became even more protective of Sydney, laying a hand on her shoulder as if to remind her that he was still there…_

_---_

_Vaughn trembled at the memory, and reminded himself of the vow he'd made – to give the man justice and to give justice to the man who he'd later found out had killed hundreds of innocent people, had killed his father, had killed Sydney's mother and, had most likely killed Sydney as well.__

* * *

_

Vaughn walked inside the door and carelessly chucked his keys into the dish on the sideboard. Flicking the light switch on the wall,he flooded the room with fluorescent light – an un-homely touch to a home away from home.He checked his wrist-watch, and realised that it was time to check-in, so he reached for his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Agent Bristow."

"Jack, it's me."

"Have you reached the safe house?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Have you got anything from the cameras or the bug?"

"No, not yet. Did you see anything suspicious?"

Vaughn paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Vaughn?"

"No... Jack, is there any chance thatyou received wrong intel and that the library isn't one of Sloane's fronts?"

"The source was a reliable one. And I've seen some people entering the library that are known to have direct links to Sloane. We'll just have to watch and see what happens."

"Do you think there's any chance that she-"

"No, as much as I wish she wasVaughn, I wouldn't count on it Agent Vaughn."

"Oh, ok…" Vaughn flipped the phone closed and threw his bag onto the table. Reaching into it, he pulled out his lap-top and moved to the couch. He turned on the machine and waited for it to load so he could commence the write up of the report from the mission.

Trying his hardest to concentrate, Vaughn's mind was constantly drawn back to the story-telling in the library, the little kids and memories from the past.. He lent back into the couch and held his head in his hands, annoyed at himself for his lack of focus. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the incidents from the library, but instead drifted off into a light sleep…

"_Where is she?"_

_Vaughn fell backwards from the door, allowing room for the person to step inside._

"_Where is she?" the stranger repeated. "What have you done with her?"_

"_I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about!" Vaughn said, edging further and further away from the man._

_"You've got her! I know you do!" The man leant forward and snatched his arm out, grabbing hold of Vaughn's shirt. "Tell me where she is!"_

"_Michael? What's going on down here?" Mrs Vaughn asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "Michael!"_

_She ran to her son and clawed at the hand that clutched ever-so-tightly on the shirt. "What the hell are you doing? Get out!"_

"_Amadine?" The stranger lowered his hand and looked long and hard at Mrs Vaughn. "Amadine? Is that you?"_

"_Jack?" Mrs Vaughn asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Um," he said, uncomfortably reaching to fix his tie and straighten his sleeves. "My daughter is missing and she was last seen in your son's company, so I thought…"_

"_You thought that Michael kidnapped her?" Mrs Vaughn asked, pulling her son into her arms._

"_Well, yeah." Jack looked away, avoiding Mrs Vaughn's and Michael's eyes and cleared his throat. "What am I supposed to think?"_

"_C'mon into the kitchen," Mrs Vaughn said walking past him and closing the front door. "I'll make you a cuppa and we'll tell you what we know."_

_- - - _

"_So what are you saying? She just jumped into the car with a stranger?" Jack asked._

"_No! It wasn't like that!" Vaughn said, raising his voice._

"_Well, you explain what it was like then, young man!" Jack said, matching Michael's tone. _

"_Jack…" Mrs Vaughn raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Wha?" Vaughn asked, confused at the warning between the grown-ups. "What the?"_

_Mrs Vaughn laid a hand on both Jack and Michael's, and began to explain the situation._

"_Michael-my-boy, this is Jack Bristow. He's Sydney's dad and also used to work with your father. We used to be quite good friends, then after your father died we just kinda… feel out of touch."_

"_Are you saying that you used to be a – what my dad used to be? And are you still a…?" Michael was unsure of what to say or what to call 'it'._

_Jack exchanged a look with Mrs Vaughn and replied bluntly. "Yes."_

"_Oh," Michael said, looking down at his hands._

"_So young man, do you understand this now? Considering what I do, and now that Sydney's missing, it is quite a big deal. If the last person was to see her was you-"_

"_And me," Mrs Vaughn said interrupting Jack. "I was there with Michael."_

"_Are you saying that you both witnessed what happened, and encouraged Sydney to hop in the car? Jack asked them both, shocked by this new piece of info. "You should know better, Amadine!"_

"_Michael told you Jack, it wasn't like that at all. We weren't to know that her father was involved in intelligence or that her father was you. To me, she was just a normal teenage girl trying to find out some information about a mother she hardly remembers. You have to look at it from her point of view and from ours__!" Mrs Vaughn said, trying to explain to Jack what it was like_

"_What do you mean she was trying to find out information about her mother?" Jack asked._

_Vaughn took a deep breath and began to explain to Mr Bristow the circumstances under which he met Sydney. "The other day Sydney called me because she had found my father's name in a book. She looked up the white pages and called, and we organised a meet so we could find out why my father's name was in a book that her mother had owned."_

"_Oh no," Mr Vaughn said, burrowing his head into his hands. "No!"_

"_What's the matter?" Mrs Vaughn asked him, concerned at the emotion the man now showed._

"_That book - I didn't know Sydney had found it. I used to buy them for her mother and I gave them to her for her birthday after Tracey - Sydney's nanny -suggested I give her something with sentimental value – something that her mother had loved. I sent them to her, and Sydney discovered some hidden messages in them written in invisible ink. I never knew they were there!" _

"_Oh," Mrs Vaughn said, patting Jack's shoulder awkwardly._

"_I had them analysed and it was discovered that the message had been written about two days earlier – a day after I had sent them. The books must have been intercepted in the mail and for what reason I didn't know!" Jack hung his head. "I brought them home and put them in my library, thinking that Sydney wouldn't find them. And she did. And now it makes sense. Someone knew that Sydney would investigate it, and they planned for this to happen!"_

"_It's not your fault Jack," Mrs Vaughn said, "We'll find her."_

"_The only explanation I have come up with is that Tracey betrayed us."_

"_Tracey?" Michael asked. "As in Tracey the nanny?"_

"_Yes," Jack nodded. "Tracey, I believe played a major part in all of this. She came to us after Sydney's mum died. She suggested that I give Sydney the books so I sent them to her because I was away for her birthday. Sydney told me it was Tracey that had 'accidentally' spilt the fluid on the book, and it must have been Tracey that told Sydney that the book was in the library because she was the only person I informed. She set Sydney up! And then when I got home this evening, the house was trashed and Rex was left outside. Everything adds up to Tracey."_

"_But what about the man at the park today? He was the one who said you were caught up with business and that you had sent him to pick Sydney up." Michael asked._

_"Tracey's accomplice I'm assuming. It's just that - Sydney knows that I'd have called her!"_

"_Yes, she thought you would've. But her mobile was out of range. She checked because the man told her that was the reason why you had sent him."_

"_Are you telling me that this-this man, manipulated you into believing him?" Jack asked, standing in his place._

"_No sir." Michael shook his head. "I didn't believe him."_

_Jack did a double take. "What?"_

"_I didn't believe what the man was telling us. I had an instinct about-"_

"_Oh what? You had a measly 'instinct' about a man-" Jack said, interrupting Michael and being interrupted in the process._

"_Jack!" Mrs Vaughn stood up in her place. "Sit down and let him finish."_

"_This better be good," Jack said sending intimidating glares in Michael's direction._

_Michael cleared his throat and continued on with what he was saying before. "After Sydney had checked her phone, I checked mine because I remembered something at school. Marshall, one of the guys in my grade is always playing these gags-"_

"_Point being...?" Jack mockingly asked._

"_Jack…" Mrs Vaughn warned him again._

_"Marshall can somehow hack into people's mobile phone and can send them hundreds of messages, or change their ring tone or-," Michael paused for emphasis, "Jim the reception so that the mobile phone has none. So, todayat the park,I checked my mobile and there were five bars of reception."_

"_And you still let Sydney go with him?" Jack asked._

_Mrs Vaughn cleared her throat, indicating that she wanted to speak. "The man had answers to each and every one of our queries and assured Sydney that he was friends with you. The real clincher was that Tracey was sitting in the man's car. Between Tracey and her mother's books, Sydney was caught – hook, line and sinker_

"_Poor Sydney. You know, Rex, her dog is in the car, pining for her." Jack looked out the kitchen window at his car, seeing the puppy sitting on the passenger seat resting its head on the wound down window._

"_Can I get him?" Vaughn asked, hopping up and moving for the door. "I'll let him inside."_

"_You can have him if you want him. There's no point me keeping him – I'm barely home. At least if he stays here with you, he'll be looked after." _

"_Really? Thanks, I'll get him." Vaughn headed out the door._

"_Thanks Jack," Mrs Vaughn said, "Is there anything we can do for you?"_

"_I don't know. Did you recognise the man at all?" Jack quizzed her._

"_No, never. I didn't know him at all." Mrs Vaughn said regretfully._

"_Oh…" Jack disappointedly said._

"_But we do know his name," Michael said, re-entering the room with Rex. "He told us."_

"_Really?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah, Arvin Sloane. That's what he told us his name was. Arvin Sloane." Michael recalled, his mum nodding madly beside him. _

"_Oh no." Jack said, a panic stricken look on his face._

Vaughn woke with a start, taking a moment to realise where he was. Seeing the laptop had fallen to the floor, he lifted it back up and settled back down into the couch. He looked at the the empty blank screen, placed his hands on the keyboard and unenthusiastically began typing up vague details from yesterday's mission.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Easter and ate plenty of choccies! Feel free to tell me your thoughts on the latest chapter! 

**haylee:** Ta for reviewing. And with the whole 'woot' thing, I'm not sure as to why people say it. I didn't even realise I said it very much!

**28dOOMDoom28: **Thanks mate! I hope you enjoyed all your Cadbury. The best chocolate EVER, I reckon :)

Till next time, Cheerio!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for all the kind reviews - you guys are all champions! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for sooo long :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias...

**

* * *

Previously on Why Can't I**

_Vaughn woke with a start, taking a moment to realise where he was. Seeing the laptop had fallen to the floor, he lifted it back up and settled back down into the couch. He looked at the the empty blank screen, placed his hands on the keyboard and unenthusiastically began typing up vague details from yesterday's mission._

* * *

"You had a question Mr Vaughn?"

"Uh, yes thanks Captain. I was just wondering what time we're going to land. I'm meant to meet my mum and I should probably call and let her know the ETA," Vaughn said into the phone. Resting his head back into the plane seat, he glanced out the window into the sea of pinprick lights that sailed by so far below him. "She'd like to know that's all."

"I'm sorry Agent Vaughn, but we've just received a call from the Rotunda and we've been given orders to turn around and return to where we just took off."

"What! Since when!" Vaughn sat up onto the edge of his seat, and felt the plane room become increasingly claustrophobic. "Why aren't we goinghome?"

"You'll have to wait sorry sir, I've just been told to pass onto you that you are to wait onboard the plane till the agents arrive."

Vaughn could hear the confusion in the pilot's voice. "Alright then. Thank-you anyway."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more service to you andI hope your mother won't be too angry."

"Nah, she'll be right mate," Vaughn chuckled. "She'll get over it."

He placed the phone back onto the cradle and then wiped his forehead with his hand. Severely fatigued, he'd had trouble sleeping the last few daysdue to his current mission. Three days ago he had infiltrated the library, and he'd been ordered to remain at the safe house near-by toallow the team to have a source close-by if a take-down of the librarywas necessary. But nothing suspicioushad beenseen by the Rotunda with the surveillance material that Vaughn had planted, and as a result he'd been asked to return home, armed with the latest report - a report that would hopefully give them alead on the newest terrorist organisation.

Vaughn reached for the phone again,anddialleda number he knew-by-heart.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum," Vaughn said.

"Hey my-boy!" What's doing?"

"Not much at the moment," he said, looking around the room.

"Well then, what time are ya coming over?"

"Uh, about that…" Biting his lip, Vaughn mentally prepared for the dreaded question.

"Michael…" Mrs Vaughn said warningly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't make it tonight that's all. Sorry," he said, apologetically.

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"You know I can't say why mum!"

"I know, I know. But you could at least make up some fabulous little white lie about some exotic location that I could only wish to go to for my birthday," Mrs Vaughn said to him, making him feel guiltier by the second.

"I'm sorry. There's just some things that I can't control that' all. And besides, someone wise once told me not to lie – she said it'd come back round and bite me in the bum. So, my lips are sealed."

"That's one wise person there, my boy."

"Yeah," Michael laughed out. "She is. Send all my wishes to everyone though, even Aunt Trish."

"Will do. You know, you're just like your father thinking of everyone else."

"Aw, shucks mum!"

"It's true. He'd be proud of you – I'm proud of you. Even though you're missing your mother's most important birthday dinner, I'm still proud of you."

"Ok mum," Vaughn said suspiciously. "I know what this is about."

"What? Can't a mother just compliment her son?"

"Why don't you tell me what's reallyon your mind?"

"Uh, I don't know what you'retalking about, Michael..."

"Oh mum!" Vaughn said, rolling his eyes. "I told you, I bought you a _really_ nice present months ago. I'll send it to you if you really, really want it that bad."

"Oh I do! So it can be sent, can it? Does that mean it's money, or even better, some scratch-its?"

"Ok, I'm zipping my lips right now."

"And locking them?"

"And locking them," Michael repeated. "And throwing away the key."

"Well, make sure you throw it in my direction then."

"Rightio. Love you." Michael hung up the phone and caught sight of his reflection in the window. The smile on his face seemed to always appear after a conversation with his mother!

He reached into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out an envelope which he'd meant to post before boarding the plane. On the front he'd neatly (or as neatly as his left-handed printing could be) written his mum's address. Opening up the back, he pulled out two plane tickets – one for her and one for a friend. Chuckling, he stuffed them back into his pocket and reached to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr Vaughn, prepare for landing," the pilot announced.

"Alright Captain. Anything else?"

"Yes, there's a call that has been placed through to you from the Rotunda regarding your instructions. It should be on line two…"

Vaughn sighed and glanced down at the flashing red light. "Ok then. Thanks."

Four hours later

Vaughn sat back into his chair, bored out of his brains. The movie on the screen played pointlessly, the book he'd attempted to read lay discarded on the floor and the pack of cards he'd begun to play solitaire with were scattered on the table before him. He looked out of the aeroplane window onto the airport tarmac and spied a set of oncoming lights. Figuring it was an agent from the Rotunda with news, Michael moved towards the plane door and waited as patiently as he possible could for it to open.

"Agent Vaughn?" A voice said, from the pitch blackness before Vaughn.

"Jack?" Michael squinted into the darkness before him. "Is that you?"

* * *

**Rachelle - Your almighty Vampire:** Thanks for all the reviews. You're so kind!

**Sydney**: Thank-you. I tried, I really did, to update asap.

**Tinkerbell821**: lol, next chapter I plan on writing more on Sydney. You'll have to see then!

**Vaughnloveralwaysandforever:** Thanks once again for reviewing! You're a champion.

**28dOOMDoom28:** yeah, the pov now is from an older Vaughn's. And there's going to be flashbacks. Most likely lots of them too :$ And that's awesome you love Cadbury! It's like, the best food ever!

**dandan:** You're forgiven! And no, I'm not posting this anywhere else. Should I? And with the dog, there's going to be more on him in the next chapter :D

**bonnie:** Thanks for the review mate! You live in Adelaide! That's so cool! I'm a Brisbane girl myself :P

**haylee:** lol good luck with the woot thing mate. And thanks for the words of encouragement. With Sydney, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out more!

* * *

A/N: Thanks once more to everyone who's reviewed. As I said last chapter, I'm not too sure when I'll get to update, but I promise you, I'll try my hardest to update asap. If you have any questions or anything you'd like to ask me about the story or just about anything in particular, feel free to. But till next chapter then, see ya all! 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Would you look at that! I've reached double digits! This story is up to ten chapters! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed! I couldn't have done it without ya! You are champions!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias...

* * *

**Previously on Why Can't I?**

"_Michael?" A voice called._

"_Jack?" Michael squinted into the darkness before him. "Is that you?"_

* * *

Jack Bristow stepped inside the cabin and indicated to the aeroplane workers to close the door after him.

"What's happening?" Vaughn asked, following Jack to the back of the plane.

"Just wait a second Michael," Jack told him. "Just wait till the people have gone."

"Just wait? Jack, I've been waiting for the past few hours trying to figure out what's happening." Vaughn said, his voice full of frustration. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Before I do anything, there is something you have to see,' Jack said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. Producing a disk, he handed it over to Vaughn. "You should have a look at this."

Vaughn took the disk from Jack and walked to the laptop he left on the table. "Any clues? I mean, should I be preparing myself for the worst?"

"See for yourself," Jack said, indicating to the program on the computer.

"What is that?" Vaughn squinted hard at a computer screen. "Who is that?"

"Well, I had the computer techs create a face recognition program to see if my suspicions were confirmed. Look at the next picture, it tells you who it is."

"Arvin Sloane?" Vaughn read, "99 percent chance?"

"Well using an aging process on the last documented picture of Sloane, and one taken from the cameras you planted, we've compared them and it's a 99 percentchance it's Arvin Sloane."

"So basically it's Sloane," Vaughn said. "But didn't we already know that Sloane owned the library?"

"Well, we had heard that he owned the library from a source; one that isn't particularly reliable. And considering the location of the library, it was best to seek if the library was actually a front of his or not. And it is, we have now confirmed it."

"So what does that mean?" Vaughn asked.

"We've also found out, Michael, that Sloane now works out of the library as well. You see, just because he owns it - "

"-doesn't mean he necessarily works out of there," Vaughn said, interrupting Jack. "Yeah, I know that. But what are we going to do now that we've found Sloane? Are we going to run a raid? Is that why you needed me?"

"Not quite," Jack said, looking down. "Take a look at the next picture."

"Oh my gosh!"

"And the next one," Jack told Vaughn.

"Oh jeez!" Vaughn exclaimed. "But it's only a 80 percentchance! It might not be her."

"But there's an 80 percent chance it is. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to find out she's alive than believe she was killed so many years ago. She's my daughter," Jack said.

**_

* * *

_**

Flashback

"_But she was all I had left," Jack said, breaking down into sobs at the table._

"_Jack that's not true. You have us now," Mrs Vaughn said, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_It's been two weeks, if she was alive she would know to have contacted me. She would have called me! She should have come home!" Jack cried out, wiping his eyes._

"_What about if she can't reach you? I mean she might not have access to a phone." Vaughn said, distraught at seeing such a strong man cry._

"_That's right Jack," Mrs Vaughn calmly said. "She might be out of range or something."_

_"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so stupid. Doing what I do, I basically drew a target on Sydney. Why didn't I realise? Why did I realise too late?" Jack buried his face in his hands._

_"Don't blame yourself, Jack. Don't…" Mrs Vaughn pulled a tissue from the box and passed it to him._

'_Thanks," Jack said, blowing his nose. "I think I know what I have to do."  
_

"_What's that?" Michael asked him. "Are you going to search for her? Can I help?"_

"_No!" Mrs Vaughn and Jack replied at the same time._

"_I've learnt my lesson Michael, children and my world don't mix at all. I'm going to search for her, that's a priority. But I think – no, I know – I have to move out of that house."_

"_Why's that?" _

"_It's full of sadness, secretsand lies. I mean, Laura my wife died while we were living there, Tracey, she lied and manipulated all of us and now that Sydney's gone, there's nothing left in that house for me."_

"_Are you going to sell it?" Michael asked._

"_No, I think I'll rent it out. Sydney might return one day and feel the need to go back there." Jack scrunched the tissue in his hand up and wiped his nose on his sleeve._

"_We understand Jack, we really do," Mrs Vaughn said, forcing a smile. _

_Grateful, Jack looked up at her and then to Michael. "Thank-you both so much."_

_Jack wandered to the bin and threw out his tissue, and then was joined for the walk to door by both the Vaughn's. _

"_So, we'll see you soon?" Mrs Vaughn asked, opening the door._

"_For sure." Jack walked out the door and stopped on the doorstep._

"_Where are you going to live?" Michael asked._

"_Here and there probably. Just till I find a place." Jack shrugged his shoulders._

_Receiving a poke from her son, Mrs Vaughn turned and lookedto where Michael discreetly pointed. Catching on to her son's train of thought, she said to Jack, "What do you think of this neighbourhood?"_

"_This neighbourhood? Yeah, it's ok."_

"_You'd be close to us," Michael said._

"_And it's close to where you work," Mrs Vaughn added._

"_Where is this all coming from?" Jack asked in wonder._

"_Look," Michael pointed over to the other side of the road. "That house is for sale!"_

_Jack turned and glanced at the for sale signin front of thehouse and then looked back at the Vaughn's. "Hang on a moment, I'll be right back."_

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this Jack, but someone has to say it. What happens if she's, you know, gone bad?" Michael asked.

"There is a chance, Michael. But she may not be bad. She may have been manipulated or something. There is an explanation as to why she's there."

"Ok, so what's going on now?" Michael asked Jack. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go undercover at the library."

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I think I may have said it before, but I'll say it again – you people out there are wonderful.**

**dandan: **Cheers for the boost of confidence mate. Ta for your review!

**Bonnie:** Thanks for reviewing mate!

**irionelissa**: Hey! Thanks for that! I'm glad you like the jumping ahead! That makes me so happy :D

**hay2thelee: **Yo! lol! Nah, Sydney's not with her dad. I hope that this chapter filled everyone in a little on the Jack/Sydney situation. Thanks for reviewing, and yes I have seen a kangaroo :P

**Rachelle – Your almighty Vampire:** Cheers mate!

So if you have any queries, questions or anything you want to talk to me about, feel free to ask or tell me. Other than that, till the next chapter… :D

_**Next time: Will Vaughn go undercover?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.

--

**Previously on Why Can't I?**

"_There is a chance, Michael. But she may not be bad. She may have been manipulated or something. There is an explanation as to why she's there."_

"_Ok, so what's going on now?" Michael asked Jack. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to go undercover at the library."_

_---_

**Chapter Eleven**

"You want _me_ to go undercover?" Michael asked in disbelief. "I've never been on a undercover mission like this before! I mean, Sloane's number seven on the most wanted list of people and I'm only a junior agent! Why me?"

"The agency believes in you, son. Don't you want to do it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! Of course I do! It's just," Vaughn hesitated, "it's a big thing."

"It is, but I think you're capable of doing it. You do realise that this mission will be a deep cover operation, so if there's anything you require and can't live without for a couple of weeks, months or even years, right now is the time to tell me what you would like."

"Years? Do you think it will really be that long?" Michael asked, doubtful about that length of time.

"You can never predict how long a mission may last. Rule 147 under section 22B of the ASIS handbook states: do not-"

"-predict the length of a mission. Yeah I know that, but don't I just need to run in to the library and take Sydney and it's all over?"

"No. That has to be the least of your worries, Michael. Sloane is priority at the moment. He is whom you want, but you can't rush things like this. Your mission will be to acquire a job at the library under the guise that you are a university student struggling to pay your fees." Jack lifted a large metal suitcase from beside his chair onto his lap. "This job will give you and the agency more access to the computer system than the bug you planted before."

"But what will we do about Sydney? I mean, just by getting access to the computers won't catch Sloane or rescue Sydney for us!"

"You're right, it won't. But it will get us on the inside so we can discover more about what Sloane's up to. And by having you working there, we'll learn more."

"Like what?" Vaughn asked Jack. "Who works there and the floor-plan?"

"Exactly!" Jack said with enthusiasm. "It might not seem much to you Michael, but by having you there, we can find out a lot more than what we know right now…"

"But that doesn't fix the Sydney situation," Vaughn said exasperated.

"Michael, come on. You need to stop thinking about that. Sloane's the priority. We don't know enoughto extract her at the moment," Jack said, his voice void of emotion.

"Don't know enough about her? She's your daughter! You know her!"

"I've already told you this Vaughn, there are procedures-"

"But-"

"But nothing, Agent Vaughn. Remember guideline 56A," Jack pointedly said.

"How can you not bring personal matters into the field, Jack? I just don't understand."

"You soon will, trust me. But first thing's first, is there anything you would like during this mission?"

"Yeah," Vaughn said slowly. "Is it possible for Rex to come over? I mean, I don't want him to forget me…"

_-flashback-_

"_Are you sure it's still ok for me to keep Rex Mr Bristow?" Vaughn asked, patting the dog._

_Mr Bristow looked down at where Vaughn was sitting, the dog in his lap fast asleep. "Well, I was going to give him to the RSPCA but personally, I prefer the idea of giving him to someone who I know is going to take good care of him. I think he's taken a shine to you, boy."_

"_Thanks Mr Bristow! And do you really think so?" Michael tried to look at the dog without shifting too much and disturbing it. "He really is a good dog."_

"_Sydney thought so too." Hearing his owner's name, Rex quickly sat upalert in Vaughn's lap and lookedat Jack. Shaking his head sadly, Jack continued. "I don't know what Rex is going to do without her…"_

"_Jack!" Mrs Vaughn appeared carrying a tray into the room. "Don't ever let me hear you speak like that again! We need to be strong at a time and you being so negative is definitely not helping the matter. Sydney's out there somewhere and we're going to find her!"_

"_Yes," Jack said meekly. "She's out there, and we have to find her. We just have to."_

"Come on Michael," Jack said, standing up out of his seat. "It's time to go back to the safe house and there should be a team ready to prepare you for tomorrow."

---

"Were these pants really necessary?" Vaughn whispered discreetly into his hidden microphone.

His earpiece sounded with static and then the unmistakeable voice of Jack Bristow spoke. "Yes, you're a poor Uni student, Agent Vaughn. Play the part!"

Rolling his eyes, Vaughn continued walking towards the door of the library. To play the part of the poor Uni student, the agency had employed a hairdresser and stylist to redo his look… for the worse. His naturally sandy brown-blond hair had been made to look un-natural with the roots being dyed a substantially darker brown. He had been forbidden to shave and as a result, three-day growth stubble had appeared on his face.

He had to laugh at the circumstances under which he'd been given his new wardrobe.

"_What size do you usually take, Agent Vaughn?" the stylist had asked._

"_Uh, usually a medium I think," he'd replied._

And to think he was now wearing a small pair of jeans and an extra small shirt. His whole new wardrobe ranged between the two sizes, and of course, there was also that extra large flannelette shirt for when it became cold. Any average person would be under the impression that he was just your 'average Joe'.

Walking through the automatic doors, Vaughn walked straight to the front desk and attempted to flatten his messy hair.

"Uh, excuse me?" he said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh hello, are you back again?" The lady at the desk turned towards him and recognised him from the other day.

"Yes, I am. But this time, I was just wondering whether you had any jobs available?"

"Were you?" the lady asked, her voice full of surprise. "I'll just go check with my supervisor and see if anything is available. Wait right there thank-you."

"Actually, I've got my resume if you would like it." Michael pulled out a crumpled envelope from his bag and tried to smooth it out. "Here it is."

"Thank-you… Desmond," the lady said, reading the name from the front of the envelope. "I'll be right back."

Vaughn smiled at the lady and watched her retreating back. "Desmond Hunt, Desmond Hunt." He mentally rehearsed his new name.

"Desmond?" The lady was back with an older woman – obviously her supervisor. "Mr Hunt, my name is Tracey and this is Emily, my supervisor. If you'll just follow us into this room, we'd like to have a little talk with you."

Looking over the counter into the room which Tracey indicated too, Vaughn caught a glimpse of something that made his blood run cold.

"Is it alright if I uh, have a quick bathroom break before we start?" Vaughn forced a little smile.

"That's fine, dear," Emily said. "Just come in when you've finished, we'll be waiting."

"Thank-you," Vaughn said, walking away towards the men's room.

Entering the room, Michael dropped his bag onto the floor and slammed his hands on the wall.

"Jack? What do I do? Did you see what I saw you?"

---

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**vaugh is hot:** thanks for ya review!

**Rachelle:** Cheers for your reply mate, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**dandan:** I did what you said! I posted it at AA :) Thanks for the advice mate – you're a champ!

**Tinkerbell821: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm stoked you like it!

_**Next Chapter:What did Vaughn see?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias

* * *

_Previously on Why Can't I_

_Looking over the counter into the room which Tracey indicate too, Vaughn caught a glimpse of something that made his blood run cold. _

"_Is it alright if I uh, have a quick bathroom break before we start?" Vaughn forced a little smile. _

_Entering the men's room, Michael dropped his bag onto the floor and slammed his hands on the wall._

* * *

"Jack? What do I do? Did you see what I saw?"

"Boy Scout…" Jack's voice said in Vaughn's earpiece.

"What," Vaughn said trying to control his breathing.

"Remember we can see just as much as you can. We're in this together."

"Sure we are," Michael said sarcastically. "That's why _you're_ watching it all on video and _I'm_ here living it."

"You wouldn't be there if we thought it was unsafe."

"I know! But you saw that thing. How am I supposed to pass that! It was latest intelligence – I've never even seen that before!"

"There's nothing special about that lie detector."

Vaughn let out a nervous sigh. "There isn't?"

"Agent Vaughn," Jack's voice explained, "the only difference is that it does not take your heart rate – it's all about blood flow."

"But how am I meant to pass it? Isn't it very difficult to deceive?" Michael asked, stepping away from the wall to face the bathroom basin.

"You have to stay under thirty. This test measures the blood flow to the emotional part of your brain. Now if you want to divert the blood, you have to engage the reasoning centre."

"And how do I do that!"

"You have to avoid reacting emotionally."

"But Jack! There's nothing like a switch that you can just flick," Vaughn said.

"You just have to split your focus."

"Maybe that's going to be a problem," Vaughn said staring at his reflection in the mirror above the basin. "Maybe I've split my focus already. The service, college, Sydney, mum, my friends-"

"Agent Vaughn, you can do this. You have to. The agency is relying on you - I'm relying on you."

Vaughn turned on the tap and splashed water across his face. "I can do this. I _know_ I can do this. Wish me luck, Jack."

"You don't need luck."

Vaughn heard the distinctive click of the microphone being turned off. "At least someone has faith in me," he thought, his smile faltering.

* * *

"So," Emily said, looking kindly down at the nervous Vaughn. "This is just our regular initiation process so please don't be nervous about it at all."

Vaughn cracked his knuckles and looked away from Emily, pretending to notice the lie detector for the first time. "If you don't mind me asking, what's that?"

"Oh, don't worry about that silly old thing. That's my husband's and he's got so many bits and pieces they're scattered everywhere. To be entirely honest, I'm not sure what it is or why it's here, but it's not bothering anyone so..."

Vaughn caught Tracey's eye and forced a relieved smile. "One less thing to worry about then, I think."

"Yes," Tracey said suspiciously. "But what are you so worried about?"

"Um," Vaughn scratched his ear. "I suppose it's because I really really want this job."

Emily sat down in the chair opposite him. "And why's that?"

"Well, I'm in college and I'm kinda having a hard time coping with my everything at the moment. I mean, money-wise that is. I'm paying my way through college and I've got rent to pay as well, and my flatmate – he's this party-hard guy who never seems to let up on the 'rock & roll' lifestyle. It's a bit difficult to study when there's a party in your flat every other night, so that's why I'm just trying at the moment to save as much as I can so I can move out and into a study-friendly place. I just – I like the energy of the library, that's all."

"And you think that you'd enjoy working here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Vaughn said, a blush coming to his cheeks. "I do. If I got a job here, I'd have a sanctuary or a place to get away from the flat. I probably shouldn't say this, but even if I don't get the job I'd still be here using the books and all that."

"You're more than welcome to," Emily said with a smile. "I like your attitude."

"Thanks…" Vaughn bit his lip.

"Well," Tracey piped up. "We'll have a once-over of your curriculum vitae and get back to you. Have you given us all of your details?"

"Like my address and phone number?"

"Yes," Tracey answered. "But we're also going to need your licence number and car registration."

"Why's that?" Vaughn asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not entirely sure," Emily said with a chuckle. "It's just regulation, I think When you start working here though, you'll get a -"

"Emily!" Tracey interrupted.

Emily's face reddened. "Sorry, _if _you get a job here, you will get your own parking space so they need your car plates to make a sign that is designated to a spot for your vehicle."

"Oh ok." Vaughn looked from woman to woman, sensing the vibe of disgust that was radiating from Tracey and Emily's apologetic one. Picking up a pen, he wrote his licence number and his number plates down, and stood up. "Well, here you are. And thanks so much for your time."

"We'll talk to you soon then, my dear." Emily said, standing up to shake his hand.

---

"Whoa!" Vaughn closed the front door behind him and walked inside his new apartment, a place so different from the safe house. Littering the floor there were empty and half-empty stubbies tipped on their side, emptying their contents on the carpet. The walls were plastered with posters and the visible paint was grimy, greasy cream. Animal hair, or what Vaughn hoped was animal hair lay along the edges of the hall, leading away from the entry. The skirting board was chewed and scratched, by creatures Michael prayed had been eradicated a long time ago.

Trying to absorb as much of his new surroundings as possible, Vaughn slowly walked down the hallway into a small, cramped kitchen.

"Who are you?"

Vaughn turned to the living room and saw a figure clad in black with numerous tattoos. "Sorry?"

The figure approached him, replacing the guitarintheirhands with a chopping board and knife. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)

**dandan: **lol it wasn't Sydney :P Thanks for the review!

**irionelissa:** Yeah, with the rule book thing... I kinda just made that up :$ And when did Jack start quoting it and actually following it? Well... he he... Thought I'd make Jack a good good guy for once :) Cheers

**Agent Bristow-Vaughn:** lol Thanks heaps :)

**jeyton4ever:** I'm glad that you really liked the story - that makes me feel a whole lot better :) And I hoped I didn't let you down by Michael not seeing Sydney :S

**dancerindisguise:** Thanks for reviewing. I'll try my hardest to update more often, I really will :S

_**Next time: Who is the figure? And what news does Jack discover**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias...

_

* * *

_

**Previously on Why Can't I?...**

"_Who are you?"_

_Vaughn turned to the living room and saw a figure clad in black with numerous tattoos. "Sorry?"_

_The figure approached him, replacing the guitar they were carrying with a chopping board and knife. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

"Your house? Isn't this my house?" Vaughn stopped short.

"Who are you?" The figure repeated, walking to in front of Vaughn.

"I'm Mi," Vaughn stopped. "My name is Des Hunt," he corrected.

"Des? Des! Hey man, you look so different! Did you get a haircut or something?" The figure walked to the sink and placed the chopping board and knife in the sink. "I just remember you differently, that's all."

"Yeah…" Vaughn said, realising what was happening. Knowing full well that the figure was an agent, undercover as his housemate, Michael somehow had to find out who this guy was. "And you are my party hard flattie."

"Too right! But party-hard –soon-to-be-huge-rock-star-and-household-name flattie Harry Houdini." Seemingly relieved, the shoulders of the figure noticeably lowered.

"Well, if all else fails at least you'll always know you're a household name in this house," Vaughn said with a smile and a wink.

"I'll just pretend that you meant that in a nice way," 'Harry' said with a laugh.

"You do that." Vaughn winked at Harry, and then headed off into an adjacent room to the kitchen.

Obviously his room, the wall was plastered with literary authors as well as classic movie posters, and was reasonable neater than the rest of the house. Opening a cupboard door, Vaughn was greeted with a moderately empty wardrobe filled with clothes similar to what he was wearing.

"Oi Des!"

Vaughn heard Harry call his name. "Yeah?"

"You wanna do something that will make you feel like you've accomplished a huge feat?"

"Yeah… Just as long as it doesn't involve drugs or alcohol," Vaughn answered, walking out of his room into the kitchen.

"It doesn't…" Harry said, hiding two cans of rum and coke behind his back. "Well, it doesn't have too…"

Laughing, Vaughn grabbed a can and cracked it open. "So what is this feat we're about to perform?"

"See that pile of dishes on the sink? It's calling us."

"It is?" Vaughn asked, turning to see the pile. "Whoa, it really is."

"Well, be a mate and grab a tea towel. Don't just stand there! Brace yourself though, this is going to be a long tiresome job."

"I'm thinking it will be too," Vaughn said, grimacing as he edged closer to the pile, catching a whiff of the dishes. "Oh god!"

---

"Emily!" Kate called, leaning over the library counter trying to catch sight of the older woman. "Em-ily!"

"Yes dear," Emily said with a smile, appearing at the doorway to the room behind the counter. "Has your story telling session finished? What did the kids think of it?"

"Yeah, it finished a few minutes ago. About that though, are we able to make the sessions a little longer? Maybe instead of two chapters we can read three or four… The kids really enjoy it, and it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Uh," Emily said, a hint of unsure-ness in her voice. "I'll have to check with Arvin…"

"I understand," Kate said, taking a seat at the counter. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, Tracey and I just finished a job interview and we were just discussing what we're going to do."

"Really? So there are some job openings here at the moment?" Kate asked.

"No," Emily replied, taking a seat opposite the young woman. "There was just someone who approached me about working here before and there was something about the person that made me want him part of the staff right then and there."

"What was it?" the girl asked, leaning closer.

"His beliefs? Integrity? Honesty? Approach on life? I'm not too sure what it was ab-"

"Maybe his green eyes? Or his handsome youthful face?" Tracey scornfully said, appearing behind Emily.

"Sorry?" Kate and Emily asked in unison.

Tracey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you saying it had nothing to do with his toned body and tight clothing that attracted you to him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily rose from where she sat. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing…" Tracey brushed the question off with a flick of her hair and walked out from behind the counter.

"I don't think she meant it like that," Kate whispered to Emily, placing her hand over the older woman's.

"Oh I did," Tracey called, overhearing the comment. "And Emily? I'm just heading up to Arvin's office now to him the tape of the interview so he can analyse this so-called 'Des Hunt'. I wonder what he'll think of it…"

Emily started after Tracey but stopped when Kate held her back. "Don't worry about her; she's just trying to fire you up."

"And she's doing a very good job."

"So, about this 'Des' guy," Kate smiled. "Was he really that handsome?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the latest!**_

* * *

Next time: Will Vaughn blow his cover!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously on Why Can't I?**_

"_Who are you?" The figure repeated, walking to in front of Vaughn._

"_I'm Mi," Vaughn stopped. "My name is Des Hunt," he corrected. "And you are my party hard flattie."_

"_Too right! But party-hard –soon-to-be-huge-rock-star-and-household-name flattie Harry Houdini."_

"_Oh I did," Tracey called, overhearing the comment. "And Emily? I'm just heading up to Arvin's office now to give him the tape of the interview so he can analyse this so-called 'Des Hunt'. I wonder what he'll think of it…"_

_Emily started after Tracey but stopped when Kate held her back. "Don't worry about her; she's just trying to fire you up."_

"_And she's doing a very good job."_

"_So, about this 'Des' guy," Kate smiled. "Was he really that handsome?"_

_

* * *

"Was he handsome?" Catching Kate's eye, Emily's cheeks reddened. "And a little bit more! But it wasn't like that. To be honest with you, I think this guy is perfect for you. He was smart, handsome and so so kind – you just have to meet him."_

"So does that mean you're hiring him?"

"I want to. He'll just be re-stacking the shelves and helping people with the computer system and all that, so he'll lighten my load." Emily looked wistfully at the staircase up which Tracey disappeared just moments before. "Hopefully Arvin'll understand."

Placing a hand over Emily's, Kate smiled. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

"Base to Boy Scout, do you copy?"

"Copy." Vaughn answered, holding his ear."

"Head to the specified office location immediately."

Dropping the tea towel, Vaughn looked up at Harry. "Uh, sorry mate but I have to go now."

"I know. I'm coming with you. Base just contacted me too."

"What?" Vaughn asked in disbelief as Harry grabbed hold of his arm. "What's happening?"

"I seriously have no idea. But I've been warned that as safe as this house may be, there are still chances of intrusion. So I'm guessing that this is probably not the place for us to discuss stuff. We'd better get out of here… like now"

* * *

The Director of the taskforce met Vaughn and Harry in the hallway of the building they were reported to go. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence Agents Weiss and Vaughn. Next time, a little hustle would be appreciated. When we say head to the office immediately, we mean head to the office **immediately**. Understood?"

Weiss and Vaughn raised their downcast eyes to meet the Director's hard stare. "Yes sir," they both mumbled.

"Good. Now, I'm not sure whether you two understand the extremities of this mission, but we can't miss out on this chance to gather valuable intel on Arvin Sloane. This is crucial to the task force. Sloane is a terrorist and we want… sorry, we NEED to know his endgame. And as good as this agency is, the collection of this intelligence has been left in the hands of two relatively new," the Director paused and pursed his lips, "and might I add, _inexperienced_ agents."

Weiss and Vaughn shifted uncomfortably.

"Now Mr Vaughn, did it ever occur to you that Sloane has planted cameras and listening devices throughout his library set-up?" the Director asked.

Vaughn coloured. "Ah, yes sir."

"So, knowing this, you proceeded to converse… hysterically might I add, with your handler? Not only did this stupid outburst put your life in jeopardy, but now the life of your handler, their friends and family, as well as the reputation of this taskforce."

"I'm s-sorry," Vaughn stuttered. "It slipped my mind."

"Sorry? That slip of your mind could have cost the agency this mission!"

"Could have?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, could have. We had an agent go to the library and destroy the devices."

"Thank you sir."

The Director narrowed his eyes. "With an error like this, you two – yes you as well Agent Weiss – should be pulled from this case. Except your handler Agent Bristow believes you Agent Vaughn, have gathered some promising leads of which is so valuable you are going to first pursue them by yourself rather than putting at risk the lives of other agents. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Vaughm replied, perhaps too quickly.

"Good. Now Agent Weiss, you're most likely wondering why you are under the firing line at the moment too, but in case you didn't gather – you two are partners. It is necessary for both of you to keep tabs on each other… and keep each other safe."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I believe your handlers wish to speak to both of you. And remember, stay alert – keep us posted. Intel, no matter how insignificant it may seem to you, may solve this ridiculous puzzle the analysts have been trying to solve."

* * *

"Whoa," Harry said when Vaughn followed him out of the building. "That was intense."

"Talk about it." Vaughn kicked at a pebble on the ground. "Kinda scary too."

"I'm with you there. Boy and that was after a tiny mishap, god I don't want to think what would happen if a mission is a failure!"

"Now that would be scary!"

"Like I-want-to-run-away-and-go-into-hiding kinda scary."

Vaughn smiled at his new partner. "Yeah, but don't jinx us."

With a playful punch at Vaughn's shoulder, Harry/Weiss stole the keys out of from Vaughn and ran to the driver side of the car. "By the way, I shottie driving!"

"Thanks for asking!" Vaughn said sarcastically. "Just drive according to the road rules please, because I would like to return home in one piece!"

Harry/Weiss looked at Vaughn and smiled. "Well in that case, buckle up!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Does Vaughn pass Sloane's screening process? And what promising leads have Agent Bristow and Vaughn gathered?**_


End file.
